Talk:Pig impostors
Merging pigs? What would people think of merging all the one-shot pigs from episode 224 into one page here? This would include: Kermit the Pig, Sweetums Pig, Fozzie Pig, The Swedish Pig, Doctor Pig, Nurse Pig, The Newspig, and Dr. Bunsen Honeypig. Similar to how we track the world without Kermit, this page would include all the alternate impersonators from the one episode. Aside from Kermit and Fozzie, they are all basically the standard pig puppets simply dressed-up like other characters. Also the names of several of these articles are made-up fan names. So even if we do keep the solo pages, I think some should be renamed. "Sweetums Pig" is refered to as simply "Sweetums" in the episode dialog and so should just be "Sweetums (pig)". The character we have listed as "The Swedish Pig" is never called such and we don't know if he is a Swede (all we know he is a pig and a chef) so "The Pig Chef" or "The Pigish Chef" would be more accurate. "Nurse Pig" is a made-up title based on replacing Janice with Pig. And "The Newspig" is also a made-up title (never mentioned in the episode). Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 00:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I could be down with that. It's a better page when you put it all together. There are some things I'd change about this specific execution -- I'm trying to move to galleries more than these infotables -- but I think it's a sound idea. The one thing that would completely sell me on it is a better name. "Pig replacements" doesn't sound like fun at all. Does anyone have an idea for a more enticing title? -- Danny (talk) 00:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Also good point on the accuracy of the names. I don't think we need to make a big deal about the fact that they don't have names, but "Nurse Pig" and "the Swedish Pig" are made-up names, and we should correct that. -- Danny (talk) 00:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::"Pig Imposters" is more accurate and appealing (at first, I saw this and wondered if it was about replacement puppets or changing the utility pigs) but could still be too vague (and "Cloris Leachman Episode Pigs" is way too clunky). I don't think we need to kill infotables all the time, and here we have performer info, descriptions, and a good reason to want to retain anchored links when redirecting. But then only the Kermit the Pig entry is really detailed, and the rest are either brief and could be done with footnotes (and most of the "newspig" stuff isn't really relevant, except the mention of Dr. Bunsen Honeypig). It's not an enormous table and it's in an easy to read format. I'd clean up the writing first (and maybe take out all that "unnamed" stuff, just mention the spoken dialogue names, when applicable, in the descriptions) and see what other people think. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, Pig Imposters is more fun. -- Danny (talk) 01:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I like Pig imposters too! -- Brad D. (talk) 02:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC)